Elite ANT Force
by Oliver McFly
Summary: 8 months after the events of The Attack, the EF moves to Palo Alto, where Oliver joins the ANT Farm, meets Chyna, Olive,and Fletcher, and invites Kaz, Skylar,and Bree to join. Together, they form "Elite ANT Force". A what-if fic, where the events of Power Play never happened, and Skylar got bionics instead. Chase, Oliver, Angus, and Olive time-travel to get Skylar's powers back.
1. Oliver Joins The ANT Farm

"Eight months! Eight whole months!" Chase moaned.

"I'm just as confused as to why we're still a team." said Bree. "It's been so long since we last saw Roman, Reese, Roddissius, or Riker."

"I think Mr. Davenport is too busy to disband us, with Douglas in critical condition." said Chase.

"Not to mention how Gao, Tank, Lexi, and Sebastian totally destroyed the academy." Leo reminded them. He, Daniel, Tasha, Naomi, the remaining superheroes and the bionic students had all moved to Centium City, after the aforementioned event killed the villains, but left the others without a place to live. Realizing the superheroes were unsafe from the lose shape-shifters, the EF converted Davenport Tower into the ultimate Bionic-Superhero Academy. Donald made the superhero part underground, to keep it safe. Tasha, Naomi, Adam, Leo, Donald, Bree and Chase had decided to live normal lives part of the time, but to also care for Douglas, blind and unable to walk, as well as the remaining superheroes. That became their daily routine for 8 months, but Chase fell into a depression due to losing Reese. Kaz's family had even moved to Centium, as Kaz said he couldn't come back. Now, Kaz rotated between average schoolboy and medic superhero. Kaz also found time to play with Oliver and go on dates with Bree, of whom he'd fallen madly in love with. Donald and Bree bonded in their spare time when not caring for Douglas or dating. As for Oliver and Skylar, they worked together as medics and went on dates, but didn't need to have real lives, due to Oliver's dad still believing him to live with Mr. Terror.

"Hey, guys." said Oliver, walking into the room. "I have some sad news."

"Yes?" asked Chase, Bree, Leo, and Kaz, who immediately peeked his head out from behind a curtain.

"Skylar is sick, so now I can't see _The Parent Trap Remake_. " Oliver announced.

"Wait, you have two tickets?" asked Kaz.

"Yep." said Oliver.

"Can I come?" asked Kaz.

"Sure." said Oliver. "But you have to drive."

"Why?" asked Kaz.

"I failed my driving exam." said Oliver.

Donald stood in the corner, chuckling nervously as Oliver said it.

"Deal!" said Kaz. The boys went off and hopped in Kaz's car-the one thing that his parents gave him he actually liked. Donald rushed into the main room.

"Where did Kaz and Oliver go?" asked Donald.

"To The Parent Trap Remake." said Bree.

"And who's driving?" asked Donald.

"Kaz. Oh!" Chase realized.

"What's wrong with Kaz?" asked Bree.

"Bree, haven't you noticed that Kaz has always leaped to conclusions?" asked Leo.

"What do you mean?" asked Bree.

"There's a theater two blocks from where the movie Kaz and Oliver are seeing is. It's playing _The Putty Trap_ , a horror film about oozing green slime that eats everything in sight, and the kids who must try and trap it." said Donald.

"So you think Kaz's nearsightedness and conclusion-leaping will cause him to believe it's _The Parent Trap_?" asked Bree.

"Exactly!" Leo and Donald said in unison.

"Let's bet, Dad." said Bree, who was more comfortable referring to Donald in this fashion now.

"Sure." said Donald. "Tasha and I will go to the theater Kaz and Oliver shouldn't be at. If they're not there, I will begin allowing the team on missions again. If they are there, I will build a brand-new academy in Palo Alto, and the Elite Force will have temporary residence in a house there until it is complete."

"Deal." said Bree, as Donald left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well?" asked Bree, when Donald returned a few hours later.

"They were there alright!" Donald yelled.

"Sorry." said Kaz.

"We didn't know." said Oliver.

"That's it, you two are grounded! First thing tomorrow, we're moving away to Palo Alto for the rest of our lives!" Donald exclaimed.

"All of us?" asked Oliver.

"No!" said Donald. "Just you, Kaz, Bree, and Skylar. I'm leaving Chase in charge of the penthouse and both academies. The superheroes are well enough now."

"Wow." said Chase.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Donald woke up Bree, Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver bright and early. He also woke Chase up so he could say goodbye. However, Donald let everyone else sleep. "Well, I guess this is it." said Bree as they arrived at the breakfast table. "Our last meal at Davenport Tower."

"Yep." said Chase. "I'll miss all of you guys."

"It was such an honor to work with you." said Kaz.

"Chase, I'm sorry for not giving you any credit for giving me bionics." said Skylar.

"Chase, without you, I'll have nobody to tease." said Bree. "But we'll keep in touch."

"Chase, sorry for getting angry when you gave Skylar bionics and nearly destroyed her." said Oliver.

"Wow, guys, thanks so much." said Chase. "Remember to call me if you need any help."

"We will." his former teammates promised. After breakfast, Donald dragged Bree, Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar to the Davenjet. They sat and watched in-flight movies.

The long flight to California was uneventful. Before they arrived at the new house, Oliver noticed a huge, round building with "Z-Tech" on it. "Let me out here! I want to check out this cool technology place!" he said. After some goodbyes, Oliver released his parachute and got a closer look as he floated down to the ground. It wasn't just a technology center. It was… a prodigy school! "I'll get in for sure! I'm a great superhero!" Oliver flew up to the top of the building, and accidentally fell through a roof hatch, landing on a couch. He fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chyna and Olive walked into the main room of the ANT Farm.

"I miss Fletcher so much! I wish he were here!" said Chyna.

"Me too!" said Olive. Out of the corner of her eye, Olive could have sworn she'd seen Fletcher. "Look, Chyna! There he is!"

Chyna looked. "That's not Fletcher. He's too tall, and has the wrong hairstyle!"

"I bet you it is Fletcher! If I win, you must do my chores. If you win, I'll do your chores!" said Olive.

"Deal!" said Chyna. Olive went over to the sleeping boy. She looked at his face.

"Chyna, it's Fletcher's face alright! I win!" shouted Olive.

"Cut out that racket, would you!?" said a deep, nasally version of Fletcher's voice.

"Fletcher! You're back!" said Chyna, hugging Oliver.

"Ewwww, get off me. What's a Fletcher? You're a freak!" said Oliver, pushing her away. "Are you okay, Fletcher? Your voice is all deep and nasally." said Olive.

"Why do you keep calling me Fletcher? I'm not Fletcher! The name's Oliver…Davenport. And it's called puberty." said Oliver.

" Ha, you said puberty. Yeah, right, Fletcher. And my name's Lexi Reed." said Olive, giggling.

"Call me Paisley! Fletcher, this joke is annoying! I love your new hair, voice, and height! It's so manly- but you're still cute!" said Chyna.

Thanks! You're kind of cute yourself, Paisley!" said Oliver.

Chyna blushed. "My name's not Paisley, It's Chyna! I was messing with you!"

"Oh, you…" Oliver laughed. "Would you like to go on a date?"

"I would love too!" said Chyna. "You've got great clothes!"

"Thank you, Chyna. Let's contact my family and ask to go out!" said Oliver.

"What about me?" asked Olive.

"Don't worry, Lexi, everything will work out." said Oliver.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Davenport allowed Oliver, Bree, Skylar, and Kaz (by permission from his parents) to join the A.N.T. Program. Kaz and Oliver were both "Superhero" Prodigies. Skylar was an actual alien, and Bree was bionic. Olive and Chyna were happy to see Oliver again. The six of them bonded. Then, the Roomavator door opened. Chyna could not believe her eyes. She looked at Oliver, and back at the door. "Oliver, hide." Chyna whispered.

"Why?" asked Oliver.

"Just do it." said Chyna. So Oliver did it. Chyna looked at the visitor.

"Fl-Fl-Fletcher!?" she gasped.


	2. Double Trouble

"Chyna!" shouted Fletcher. He ran to her, and hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too!" shouted China.

"Where's Oliver?" asked Kaz.

"Why, I'm right here!" said Olive. "Yes, I am definitely who he was talking to! Now, Kaz, why don't you be quiet- we can't mention _him!"_

"Oh, right! Um…" Kaz began.

"Er, Fletcher. These are Bree, Kaz, and Skylar!" Chyna interrupted.

"Nice to meet you, Bree, Kaz, and Skylar! I'm Fletcher Quimby." Fletcher looked from side to side. He saw someone moving. Olive noticed what he was looking at, and said, "That's nothing, Fletchy! Let's play cards." So, Fletcher sat down to play, knowing that Olive was keeping a secret.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver entered the boys' room, and ran into Angus. "Fletcher!" shouted Angus. "Where you been?"

"I'm not Fletcher, I'm Oliver. Who are you?" asked Oliver .

"Angus Chestnut. Want to try some pretzels and this cool game I found on my ANTpad?" asked Angus.

"I'd love to." said Oliver. While they were eating pretzels, Fletcher went to use the bathroom near his and Angus' room. Unbeknownst to Fletcher, Angus had busted up the mirror, so now there was a hole in it that was also in his room. When Fletcher was about to wash his hands, and Oliver had seen the game, Oliver tripped on a toy, and his bag of pretzels went flying into the mirror gap. Oliver went to get them. At the mirror hole, Oliver saw his reflection. At least, he thought it was his reflection. It was moving in the same patterns, copying every motion he made, with a look of extreme shock on his reflection's face. As his reflection put his hand against Oliver, Oliver felt actual flesh. He grabbed the hand of his reflection- there was no glass in the way. To make it clearer this was not his reflection, the other guy sneezed, when Oliver didn't. Both Oliver and Fletcher screamed. Fletcher ran into the room, unaware it was not a hallucination. Angus turned around, and screamed as well. For a few minutes, it was just the 3 boys screaming. Fletcher broke the silence. "What are you doing here, you freaky clone?"

"The name's Oliver Davenport. I just arrived here as a new prodigy." said Oliver.

"Oh, really? What's your talent?" asked Fletcher.

"I'm a superhero." said Oliver.

"Ha ha, that's some laughs!" said Fletcher.

"I'll prove it!' said Oliver. He flew up in the air, and raised his arm. This caused a few students nearby to get sucked into a circle under Oliver. "That was my magnetic field ability. Believe me now?" he asked.

"I sure do!" said Fletcher. "Have you always been a superhero?"

"No, it all started when my friend Kaz and I were visiting our favorite comic bookstore back in good ol' Philadelphia-" Oliver began.

"I was born in Philadelphia! But we moved to San Francisco after my parents divorced, and my dad remarried. I was really little when that happened. My dad never talked about my birth mom again except once. Her name was Brittany or something." said Fletcher.

"That's strange. Our lives ran in parallel directions. My birth dad moved away when I was really little. My mom then remarried, never mentioning my biological dad except once. Maybe we could be twins?" said Oliver.

"That's possible. On with your story!" said Fletcher.

"Here goes." said Oliver. "It was then that Kaz and I found ourselves in the closet, because we thought we saw a superhero walk into it. We stumbled into a hospital for superheroes- Mighty Med!"

"Wow!" said Fletcher. "It sounds cool!"

"It was cool! And we had a lot of adventures!" said Oliver.

"What do you mean was?" asked Fletcher.

"Fletchy! Come back!" shouted Olive.

"Coming!" shouted Fletcher. "Come with me Oliver!"

"Ok." said Oliver.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fletcher and Oliver arrived in the main room together. Kaz, Chyna, Olive, Skylar, and Bree gasped. "Hello, everybody. It's us, Oliver and Fletcher. We're here to join the game. Yeah, we know what you're thinking. We _were_ shocked. But now, we think we're twins!" said Oliver and Fletcher together. It was then that Chyna fell out of her chair, and fainted. "Oh no!" said Olive. She kneeled down over Chyna, and tried to get her awake. "Skylar, Bree, Kaz, Oliver, please go ask Mr. Grundy for some smelling salts, so I can be alone with- I mean, to revive Chyna!" Olive said.

"Alone with what?" asked Oliver.

"Go get the smelling salts, and I'll tell you!" said Olive in the fierce voice she used to stop people from asking questions. So, Oliver went with the others. Fletcher sat down next to Olive. "What's on your mind, Olive?" asked Fletcher. And although Olive said, "Waking up Chyna!", the look on her face said, "Alone time with my boyfriend!"


	3. How The Mighty Med Have Fallen, Part 3

"Fletcher? Olive?" were Chyna's first words as she awoke.

"Yeah, it's us, Chyna. You had a nasty fall." said Olive.

"I had this weird dream, Fletcher had this lookalike named-aaahhh!" said Chyna, noticing Oliver. "Then it wasn't a dream! There really are two of my boyfriend- but one isn't really my boyfriend-just my crush! Oh, I am so confused."

"It's fine, Chyna." said Skylar. "Hey, um, would you like to join our Elite ANT Force?"

"Ok," said Chyna.

"What's an Elite ANT Force?" asked Kaz.

"This new idea I had. Since Chase is no longer in the group, I figured we needed some new talented members to replace him." said Skylar.

"Hey, that's pretty genius." said Oliver. "Can I take over Chase's role?"

"Sure, " said Skylar. "So, Olive, what's your talent?"

"The opposite of nothing infinitely multiplied is remembered by me." said Olive.

"Huh?" asked Skylar, Bree, Kaz, and Oliver.

"An eidetic memory. That means she can remember everything." said Chyna.

"Hmm, maybe Olive should be our new brain." said Bree.

"Why not me?' asked Oliver.

"You're already the muscle." said Skylar.

"I can drain his powers, and insert them into you." said Kaz, reaching out his hand. He started sucking energy from Oliver.

'That's so cool- oh no! Skylar's out!" said Chyna. Kaz stopped draining Oliver's powers, and looked at Skylar. "She's dying! Those bionics only delayed her death by 1 year!" said Kaz with pity.

"Kaz, there's only one way to save her. Remember when the Annihilator turned her evil?"

"I sure do!" said Kaz.

"We'll make a time machine to replace her contaminated powers with mine, and kill the Annihilator, so I can pretend to be him." said Oliver.

"Sorry, guys, but without Chase and Dad, we can't make one!" said Bree.

"I can help." said Angus, walking into the room. "I'm a computer science prodigy."

"Oh no, now Angus will have to be in our group!" said Olive.

"Guys, I don't want to be in your group, I just want to give you some help. Don't worry, your superpower-secret is safe with me." said Angus.

"C'mon, gang." said Bree. "We're going to get Chase and Mr. Daven-I mean, Dad."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chase was glad to see his friends again, and the new friends they'd made. As soon as he got there, he, Donald, Angus, Oliver, and Olive set to work on building the time machine. Chyna became friends with Bree , and helped bed-ridden Skylar, while having fun with Fletcher and Kaz. However, things soon went downhill, when Skylar told Chyna about her crush on Oliver. "Oh, yeah, we're dating!" said Chyna.

"What!" said Bree, Fletcher, and Skylar in unison. Kaz said nothing.

"He's my kind of guy." said Chyna.

"Well, he's my kind of guy, too." said Skylar. She got out of bed, trying to ignore the pain of the bionics weakening. Skylar was cracking-literally. She yelled, "Oliver is mine! Take Fletcher!", and then gasped and fell down. Her cracks widened, and her body took on a circular shape. Chyna, Bree, and Fletcher were shocked at what they saw next.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes! Complete! We need to hurry!" said Chase, as he climbed into the new time machine. "Olive, Oliver, Angus, come in! Farewell, Mr. Davenport!" said Chase. The three other time travelers got in, and they drove off, seeing time rewinding before their very eyes. It was a good thing it was a space machine, too, as it took them directly to the Annihilator's lair. Oliver held the pink-colored tube containing his superpowers. He quietly swapped it out for Skylar's contaminated powers. It was then that the Annihilator showed up. Olive distracted him with a long, boring tale on the history of masks, while Chase, using molecularkinesis, dropped a rock on his head. When the Annihilator was out, Chase grabbed his suit, leaving the Annihilator unmasked in an undershirt and spotted boxers. Oliver accidentally tripped on him though, causing him to drop the container on Olive. Olive got up, her hair turned white. Her red eyes and wicked smile indicated she had become evil. Oliver, Chase, and Angus geoleaped away, and left the suit with Olive, who put it on. "Mwa ha ha!" said Olive, creating a portal to space and escaping through it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chase, Oliver, and Angus watched young Kaz and young Oliver coming to retrieve Skylar's (actually Oliver's) powers. They were successful, and back at Mighty Med, a few hours later, gave them to young Skylar. Horace took her in for tests. Skylar lifted up a table, and gasped, " Something's wrong! These aren't my powers!" It was then that Olive showed up, grabbed Skylar, and made a portal, locking her inside it. "You want Skylar back?" asked Olive "Get a load of this!" And Olive drained every single superpower, secretly contaminating them, and transferring them to the Annihilator's Lab. The past versions of Kaz and Oliver ran to get the powers back. Present-Day Oliver, Chase, and Angus cornered evil Olive. "Olive, please! Be nice again!" said Oliver, attempting to drain her powers.

"Ha!" laughed Olive. "The only person capable of draining my powers is Hapax the Elder, of Caldera. I know this because I talked with Neal before I murdered him and stole his powers, making me the most powerful being on Earth!" Chase used his bionics to knock out Olive, but she rose again and turned him to stone. "Chase!" shouted Oliver.

"Come with me, Angus and Oliver." said Olive. She trapped them in a space portal, and took Skylar out. "You and I will be BEFFS!" shouted Olive.

"Oliver! Where is Oliver?" asked Skylar.

"We're back!" said Young Oliver. Skylar ran over to Oliver, and hugged him.

"Oliver, I thought Olive got to you!" said Skylar.

"Who's Olive?" asked Oliver.

"That's Olive, the most powerful villain in the universe!" said Skylar, pointing to Olive.

"I thought her name was the Eliminator!" said Oliver.

"That is my new name! It's like this comic!" said Olive, throwing it into Past Oliver's hands. Oliver read: "Neil Gundenhauser was very strange. He began exhibiting mutant powers at a young age. To help him fit in, he was tutored by legendary power-drainer Hapax the Elder. When Neil became evil, Hapax became so ashamed, he exiled himself to Caldera for failing."

"That's it!" said Kaz. "We'll go to Caldera to get Hapax to drain the Eliminator's powers, so she doesn't hurt Skylar and we're all safe!"

"How will we get there?" asked Oliver.

"The portal in the main room!" said Kaz. The two friends went to it, and teleported. Present Oliver had luckily gotten himself and Present Angus out of the space portal. Unluckily, the Eliminator grabbed stone Chase, and strapped him into a chamber. "What will you do to him?" asked Angus.

"Outfit you with evil clones of his bionic chip." said the Eliminator.

"How will you clone it?" asked Oliver.

"Easy! I will surgically open his neck, remove the chip, surgically sew his neck back together, and then use the chip to make liquid bionics to inject into the three of you!" the Eliminator laughed."Plus, he's stone now, so it won't hurt a bit!"

"How do you know so much-oh, my, why is your hand on Chase's head?" asked Oliver.

"I'm draining his memories- hmm, let's see, bullied by his brother 24/7, too smart for a girlfriend, genetically engineered, original name- Little Boy/Subject C!" This is marvelous!" said the Eliminator. "Who's next?"

Oliver and Angus ran away, scared by everything that was happening to Chase. Oliver sighed. He felt if they ever got home, he was going to get used to being evil with liquid bionics…


	4. The Claw Prank Repetition

The boys ran all the way out of the Pennsylvania-New Jersey state-line, then bought train tickets and took a train to New York. Oliver introduced himself as Oliver Quimby, and said he was searching for his cousin, Fletcher, a famous artist, with his buddy, Amos Chestnut, who said their cousins knew each other. They were deposited at the museum in New York. Oliver and Angus entered, and payed money to see Fletcher. Once they arrived at Fletcher's office, Fletcher gasped, did a double take, and said, "Angus? Why are you older? And who's this clone?"

"It's Amos." said Angus. "I'm cousins with Angus, and I just found out my best bud here, Oliver, is actually you from the future, who's been hanging with me."

"If you're from the future, why did you come to the past?" asked Fletcher.

"Olive's in trouble!" said Oliver.

"What happened?" asked Fletcher, concerned.

"Future Olive turned evil. She followed us-" Angus began.

"The truth is, Fletcher, I'm your long lost twin, Oliver. I recently tracked Future you down at the Ant Farm. Now, I was a superhero." said Oliver.

"Ha ha, that's some laughs!" said Fletcher, saying exactly what his future self had said upon hearing that.

"You gotta believe me, ok?" asked Oliver. "Come with us to Philadelphia, there's something we must show you!"

"Fine," Oliver scoffed. So, they took another train to New Jersey, and hitchhiked to Philadelphia. The 3 travelers bonded as they reached the comic book store where it all started. "Have you ever liked comic books, Fletcher?" asked Oliver.

"Nah, I'm more into art." said Fletcher.

"But they're all so good!" said Oliver, tossing him a Skylar Storm comic book. Fletcher read, "Skylar Storm's powers were stolen by the Annilhiator- what? I don't understand."

"Anyways, you ought to go into that closet. Let's make a bet: if it leads to a superhero hospital, you fight evil Olive, get her good again, and save the world. If it doesn't, I'll join you painting pictures!" said Oliver.

"Deal," said Fletcher. He went into the closet, and stumbled into Mighty Med. Angus and Oliver followed. "Wow!" said Fletcher. "I love this place! Hey, what's this do?" He jumped on the Calderan transporter, and vanished. Oliver and Angus followed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, Hapax, now you have to come back to Earth with us." said young Oliver.

"This way to the transporter!" said Kaz. Then, in the cave entrance, appeared the Eliminator, followed by Chase and Skylar. "You! Why do you have Skylar?" asked Young Oliver.

"Oh, she's been injected with my evil liquid bionics, as has Chase!" said the Eliminator.

"Quick, Hapax, drain her powers!" shouted Oliver. Hapax fought with The Eliminator, and drained her powers. It was then that Fletcher, Angus, and Oliver showed up, to see Olive unconscious, with her helmet off. Skylar and Chase were fighting Hapax, who could not manage to remove their bionics. Luckily, both Chase and Skylar were knocked out. Hapax said, "You're welcome," and returned to his home. Younger Oliver gasped at his two lookalikes. "Relax, I'm you from the future, and this is our cousin, Fletcher. I came back in time to save Fletcher's friend Olive. Look, you and Kaz should take Skylar home, and we're all going home as well."

"Ok," said young Oliver and Kaz. They all stepped into the transporter, and left. Back at Mighty Med, they explained to Horace the entire situation. Horace said he could make Skylar's powers so extreme, they would destroy her bionics. He would also need to give Chase powers to destroy his bionics. Oliver, Angus, and Olive decided to wait with Fletcher in New York for Chase and Skylar to get cured, which they did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Chase and Skylar were cured, it was time to erase the memories of young Skylar, young Oliver, young Kaz, and young Fletcher, while Chase inserted false memories of Skylar being evil and the boys fighting the Annihilator into the young Mighty Med-ders..Young Fletcher did not get any fake memories or keep his real ones, as he wasn't originally a part of the whole situation to begin with. All of the time-travelers headed home, wondering how Skylar would look once they got back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the present day, Chyna, Bree, Fletcher, and Kaz were shocked to see Skylar back to normal, sitting up and eating a sandwich. "How goes it, guys?" asked Skylar. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

"Well, I sort of told Fletcher, Bree, and Kaz Oliver and I were dating-" Chyna began.

"What!" shouted Skylar. "Oliver is my crush! I've been in love with him since I first met Bree and Chase."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Skylar. I was just automatically attracted to him-" said Chyna.

"You better be sorry," said Skylar's voice, deepening. She picked up Chyna, and began to throw her, but then put her down again. This was because of the sudden reappearance of the time machine. The 4 time-travelers climbed out. "Glad that's over with!" shouted Angus, running off.

"You will not believe what we've been through," said Chase. He proceeded to tell the entire story. "Wow!" said Fletcher. "I loved the part when I saw two doubles of me!"

Suddenly, Mr. Grundy walked in. "The school's under new management, kids. " he said. "Which means you'll have to transfer." This left them all in a state of shock. Reality was indeed stranger than time travel.


	5. Perry-Tech

"I don't believe what's going on. We must transfer- to where?" asked Chyna.

"We can return to Centum City. It has great schools." said Chase.

"Nah, we need somewhere that will accept an ANT Program." said Olive.

"The new Mission Creek principal might," said Bree hopefully.

"We don't know these for sure." said Fletcher.

"Let's go back to Lincoln in Philly!" said Kaz.

"Kaz, it's been a year since we stopped going. We don't need to be schooled." said Oliver.

"True, Dad taught us everything at home until we met Leo. Hey, where's Leo now?" asked Bree.

"He and Douglas are watching the penthouse in Centum City. Wonder what they're doing exactly?" said Chase.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Halfway across the country, Douglas was hacking Donald's software for a practical joke, while Leo was attempting to break his left arm, right leg, and all of his body except his head, so he could have a bionic body.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Chase left, the Elite ANT Force decided on their first mission, with Oliver as mission leader. "I know!" said Oliver. "We will stay here and spy on the new manager, then make him keep the ANT Farm."

"What makes you think it's a man?" asked Skylar.

"That's not important." said Oliver. Skylar giggled.

"What's not important?" asked a voice the former EF members immediately recognized. "Terry!" yelled Skylar. "I have real powers again!"

"Hello, Skylar Storm-aaah! Paul, there's two of you!" yelled Perry, noticing Fletcher. "Kill the clone!"

Fletcher laughed. "I'm not a clone, I'm Oliver's twin!"

"Aaah! He doesn't know he's a clone!" yelled Perry.

"That's what Eddy would say!" said Bree.

"You mean your freaky computer friend?" asked Perry.

"Yep." Bree agreed.

"Who are all these people?" Perry asked.

"I'm Chyna." said Chyna.

"Porcelain, check." said Perry.

"No, it's Chyna, not porcelain! With a y, not an i!" said Chyna..

"Porcelayn." Perry wrote.

"I'm Olive." said Olive.

"Evilo. Gotcha, Pimento." said Perry.

"And I'm…" Angus began.

"Don't tell me! Eddie?" asked Perry.

"No, it's…" Angus began.

"I'm still calling you Eddie. Glen, Paul, Speed Freak, Skylar, where's Intellect Maniac?" asked Perry.

"He abandoned the group." said Bree.

"That's three of you down. One to go." said Perry, getting her weapons.

"Skylar, freeze her!" yelled Oliver.

"But Terry's my friend!" Skylar complained.

"Aren't I your friend too?" asked Bree.

"Of course." said Skylar.

"Freeze her just this once." said Oliver. "For Bree."

"Alright, for Bree!" said Skylar, freezing Perry's arms and legs.

"Thanks, Skylar." said Bree.

"You're welcome, Bree." said Skylar. "Sorry, Terry."

"That's it! You're going to detention, Speed!" said Perry.

"You can't give me a detention!" argued Bree.

"Yes, I can! I run this school! Body guard!" said Perry. Winter ran up.

"I didn't sign up for this, but I love it!" said Winter, hauling off Bree and Skylar.

"But, Terry, we're friends!" screamed Skylar, to no avail. She noticed Perry and Winter tying up the others in rope while another lady smashed Z-Phones.

"It's Skidmore!" Chyna exclaimed.

"Weird how the past haunts us." said Fletcher.

'Hey, Oliver, I have a question." said Olive.

"Yes?" asked Oliver.

"I know this may seem a little sudden, but I have a huge crush on you." said Olive.

"Wow." said Oliver.

"Olive, I'm with Oliver!" said Chyna.

"Chyna, don't you get it?" asked Fletcher. "It's me you want, not Ollie."

"Back me up on this." said Chyna to Oliver.

"I agree with Fletcher. I want Olive, and you want Fletcher. Simple as that." said Oliver.

"Fine, we'll break up." said Chyna. "It's all too true, Fletcher."

Kaz awoke from his sleep. "What did I miss, guys?"

"Bree and Skylar were kidnapped!" said Oliver.

"Oh dear!" said Kaz. "We need to get them back!"

"But we don't know where they went." said Chyna.

"No, we do." said Olive. "I remember when we were touring the rooms, and Mr. Grundy said, "This music room is also a detention room if needed.""

"Strange." said Chyna.

"No, it's not, you have Olive Storm at your side." said Olive.

"I thought your last name was Doyle?" asked Chyna.

"Just messing with you, Chyna." said Olive.

"Yeah, I know Olive's no longer evil." said Fletcher.

"And it's all Oliver's fault. Chase was sneering at me-he hates me. What have I done? Nothing!" said Olive.

"Hey!" yelled Oliver. "Where'd Kaz go?"

"I don't know." said Fletcher, about to open the Roomavator door. "But the door's jacked tight."

Oliver put his ear on the door, and banged. "Kaz? You in there?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, I'm in here." said Kaz.

"Let us in!" yelled Oliver.

"Okay!" said Kaz. "Sorry. Can't. The door's shut tight."

"I know where we'll go, guys." said Chyna.

"Where?" asked Olive.

"Webster!" exclaimed Chyna.

"That's a great idea!" said Olive.

"Calling all ANTs!" Fletcher yelled into his microphone.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Chyna.

"I always carry emergency microphones in my socks." said Fletcher.

"Weird." said Olive.

Every single ANT in the building ran and dropped what they were doing. Upon seeing Fletcher, they groaned. "What is it, Fletcher?" asked Angus.

"I only have half my make-up." whined Lexi.

"Guys, this tyrant named Perry has turned Z-Tech into PerryTech." said Fletcher.

"And you're saying?" asked Dixon.

"We need to transfer." said Fletcher. "She is really annoying and aggressive."

"Where'll we go?" asked Benny.

"Webster High School." said Fletcher.

"Back to the beginning, huh?" asked Svetlana.

"Yep." said Fletcher. "My new mega-cool awesome team of bionic superheroes will get us there with me for navigation." Everyone clapped. They heard shouts from floors below. "Out of my detention room!" yelled Winter.

"Never in my life!" yelled Skylar, freezing Winter and Skidmore.

'Hooray!" yelled the rest of the EAF. "Skylar's the savior! Skylar's the savior!" They ran out of the halls into the roomavator, which Skylar had managed to open with her strength…and Kaz with his fire earlier. They came out into the main room.

"We must hurry." said Bree.

"Here's the Webster coordinates." said Angus.

"Thanks." said Bree. She sped some of the students. Skylar flew to Webster holding 5 students at once with her superstrength. Kaz and Oliver rented a limo to take some ANTs to their destination. This method repeated for seven hours. Perry had been unfrozen and was currently watching the events, waiting to be seen. But no one saw her. They were all too fast and sneaky. Perry cussed at everyone, but that did no good. Perry then felt a sense of failure mixed with relief and retired to her bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Next mission!" said Chyna. "Find Mr. Grundy!"

They had arrived with the last batch of kids. The EAF had left them at the school, and were asking about Mr. Grundy. To everyone's surprise, one person said Mr. Grundy had seen a Help Wanted sign at Webster, had applied for it, and had gotten it. They went into their former school building, and sure enough, there was Mr. Grundy, behind the principal's desk.

"Mr. Grundy!" The ANTs exclaimed with happiness and confusion.

"Hallo, kids." said Mr. Grundy. "What do you think of my new job?"

"We love it." Chyna answered, and the thousand other ANTs nodded their heads, as did the EF.


End file.
